bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Janice (Preview)
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Shining Goddess' Moment' (50% boost to HP, 100% boost to DEF, 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, probable resistance to 1 KO attack & boosts ABP and CBP gained) ''ES: '''Eternal Flower Sword ''(Negates all status ailments & probable resistance against 2 KO attacks) ''BB: Rosvaine of the Morning Star ''(18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, removes status ailments & slight probable resistance against 1 KO attack) ''SBB: Clear Star Orthrinde'' (21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & slight probable resistance against 1 KO attack) ''UBB: Quick Dream Star ''(27 combo massive Light attack on all foes, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, massively boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns, removes status ailments and negates them for 5 turns & high probable resistance against 1 KO attack) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Raid *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. ''DISCLAIMER 2:'' Janice isn't released yet. The data when she gets released might be different from what we have now. '''Overview Boy, ain't I seeing the Champions of the Arena ''batch getting really popular. Game on Colo will change so much after they get released. 'Course the old typical Units will be there, but when it comes to leads... OH BOY! Janice is one who piqued my interest the most in the batch for now. Let's see how she works. Also, this might be way more Arena/Colo oriented, so we all have to bare with it (me too, because I don't like those modes that much). '''Leader Skill Grade: 'A She provides a 50% boost to HP and a 100% boost to DEF. The HP boost is normal but that DEF boost though. Sad that DEF Ignore exists, but anyway. Janice reduces damage from Light and Dark by 15%, just like Grahdens and Zekt do. Already feeling the people who overuse Mifune rethinking strategies. First we had Limera. Then Juno-Seto came. Now Janice. She provides a 20% chance to resist 1 KO. RNG is so crazy in Arena and Colo, so you might be having at least 1 Unit surviving with her LS on. Also, like all her friends in the batch, she gives a 50% ABP gain boost and a 25% CBP gain boost. This is why you'll be seeing this batch as leads in Arena/Colo more than what you can think of. 'Extra Skill Grade: 'B It's pretty normal and pretty good. She has status ailment negation, pronto. What's interesting is that she has 2 40% chances to survive KO attacks. That means Janice has the chance to survive 3 KO attacks herself. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'B Janice's BB uses a 370% damage modifier, which is the normal for Omni Units. Thanks to Janice's stats, you can expect damage coming from this. No Fizz in your team? Don't you worry then! Janice can transform normal attacks in AoE, so you don't have to worry about it. Also, she removes status ailments, which is good in case the Status Effect Active comes on all of a sudden. Janice can also give Units a 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack. If it stacks with the other buffs she has, I don't know. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'B Janice's SBB uses a 580% damage modifier, which is the normal Omni modifier. Thanks to Janice's stats, you can expect damage coming from this. Everything here is just meant for the non-juggle between BB and SBB. Only thing that updated is that she also negates ailments and not simply remove them. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'B Janice, do you suffer from my newly called "Lava Syndrome"? Is there any Senpai you want to impress to or is it just me? Janice's UBB uses a 1500% damage modifier, which is the minimum modifier of Omni Units. Thanks to her stats, you can expect damage coming from this. What I meant as Lava Syndrome is that Janice's UBB is almost exactly as her BB/SBB. The only things that changed here is that she gives a Mono-Light 500% damage boost and that she now has 80% Angel Idol. 'SP Enhancements Grade: '''C Janice has too few options to choose. And from the few that she has, most of them are for herself. 1. 20% boost to max HP and ATK = 10 SP 2. 20% boost to max HP and DEF = 10 SP Stat boosts are ignorable in favor for the specials, but since it's Colo, get them. 3. Raises normal hit amount (+1) = 20 SP In the case you want to double her hit count, get this. 4. Damage taken boosts BB gauge (2~3 BC fill) = 10 SP Good when you're suffering the counterattack and the enemy starts to focus Janice. 5. Negates elemental damage = 20 SP Good to have it too if you don't have Eremorn's Aegis or Antithesis Gem. 6. Enhances LS' success rate of surviving 1 KO attack ( + 5% boost) = 50 SP Her most pricey, yet most helpful one. 25% is still low, but it has better chances of happening. 7. Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (3000~3500 + 15% REC) = 40 SP Don't have Selena to give you HoT? Go with this. 8. Enhances LS' damage reduction from Light, Dark types (+ 5% boost) = 20 SP This makes the reduction go to 20%, which is clearly the highest between elemental damage reduction effect we have. '''Arena Grade: '''A Not using her here is really against her purpose. She has a 45 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is good. The only thing you'll have to depend is on RNG for it to work. ''Final Grade: C Eeeeh... good, if not mediocre. I mean, Janice has good buffs, but they're easily replacable with other Units that can do the work better than her. Look at Juno, for now. She has far more buffs to use that are way more helpful than what Janice has to offer. IMO, the only thing you'll be using Janice are for the bonuses. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Janice! Did she met your expectations? Are you awaiting the release of the Champions of the Arena? Leave your comment! That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts